Welcome Home
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Triple treble prompt: Beca gets in from the airport in the middle of the night, quietly showers, and slips into bed with Chloe and Aubrey."


Beca Mitchell was usually laid back person. She rarely saw a reason to get riled up over things, she typically left that to Aubrey, but tonight was different. It was 2:23 in the morning when the DJ got into her cab at the airport and all she wanted to do was get home to her girlfriends who she had not seen in 10 days while she was in New York, making appearances at clubs. Beca knew it was part of her job and normally she was excited for a trip to a different city and have a few days to herself, but Chloe was three months pregnant and the thought of being away from the red head for a couple of hours to check on the talent she had recruited made Beca sad enough. But 10 days away from her adorable pregnant girlfriend nearly killed the brunette.

The entire cab ride home all Beca could think of was how badly she wished the driver would go faster so she could be with Chloe and Aubrey that much sooner. When she finally arrived at her house, Beca nearly sprinted to the door, unlocking it as quickly as her hands would let her.

Knowing how light of a sleeper Aubrey was, Beca took off her shoes and left them by the door as she slowly crept up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriends. When Beca opened the door, the sight that greeted her almost melted her heart; Aubrey was spooning Chloe, whose stomach was only starting to show, with her hand resting in the middle of the redhead's belly. Wanting to join her girlfriends but also wanting to get the plane smell off of her, Beca made her way to the guest bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was done, the brunette made her way back to her bedroom, knelt down at the edge of the bed, lifted Chloe's tank top and kissed just below the ginger's belly button.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a mop of brunette hair and couldn't help but squeal and shake Aubrey awake, "Bree, wake up! Beca's home!"

When Beca rose from her knees to join the blonde and the red head in bed, Chloe added, "And she's naked," with more than a hint of lust in her voice.

"Come on Chloe, I'm sure Beca is too tired for that right now, she's been traveling all day and probably hasn't slept much today."

A small pout came over the ginger's features before she pulled the brunette into bed and in between herself and the blonde. Beca gave a content sigh as she felt both of her girlfriends cuddle around her, sighing when she felt Chloe's small belly come in contact with her side. "Not that we aren't ecstatic to see you, but what are you doing home? I thought your flight wouldn't get in for another eight hours?"

"Jay-Z may or may not have offered me his private jet to get home tonight. When he found out Chloe was pregnant, he offered me a ride because he couldn't imagine being away from Beyonce for 10 days while she was pregnant. Now, you two should stop being rude and give me my welcome home kiss."

Chloe and Aubrey leaned in and each gave Beca a kiss on her cheek, before the three let sleep claim their bodies.

When Beca awoke the next morning, the bed was empty and the alarm clock next to the bed read 11:28. Deciding that now would be as good a time as any to get out of bed, a still naked Beca rose from the bed, stretched and put on a large sweatshirt.

Beca walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Aubrey sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. "What are you doing home? I mean I know I slept a long time, but I know that I didn't sleep through Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

Aubrey just smiled at Beca and said, "No, it's Monday. But if you'll remember you were originally supposed to come home today so Chloe and I both took the day off to pick you up and spend some time with you."

"Awe. I have the best girlfriends ever. Speaking of that adorable redhead, where's Chloe?"

"She went for a run."

"Is she allowed to do that? I mean, she is three months pregnant…"

"The doctor said that she's already a runner so it's ok for her to keep running."

"Ok then. How were things when I was gone?"

Aubrey shrugged, "They were fine. I think we're finally done with the morning sickness and have started to move into the horny non-stop phase."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it isn't just Chloe's regular libido?"

Aubrey looked Beca dead in the eye, "Oh trust me, it's more than just Chloe being her typical sexual self, she wore me out on Friday. My jaw actually locked up."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, you can thank me for saving you last night."

Beca just smirked, "Thanks Bree, you're always looking out for us."

Aubrey just shrugged, "What can I say? It's in my nature." Beca leaned in to give Aubrey what was intended to be a peck on the lips but quickly turned into a steamy make out session on the couch in the living room. Eventually Beca broke the kiss and gave Aubrey a mischievous look, "What do you say we take this to the bedroom for a little welcome home sex?"

"I don't know, shouldn't we wait for Chloe to get back?"

"We'll just tell her that I was trying to catch up with her for time lost," Beca stated as she pulled Aubrey up from the couch and started pulling her upstairs to the bedroom.

When the couple reached their destination, Beca pushed Aubrey down onto the bed and quickly climbed on top of the blonde, attacking her lips in the process. The two made out for a few minutes before the brunette's hands began to wander down to the hem of Aubrey's shirt and began to tug. The blonde immediately lifted her arms so the offending article could be removed. Beca couldn't help but groan when she saw that Aubrey wasn't wearing a bra, giving her immediate access to her girlfriend's perky breasts. Aubrey moaned and tangled her fingers in Beca's hair when she felt the brunette take her left nipple in her mouth and rolled the right between her fingers.

After she had given the right breast the same treatment, Beca decided that she was done teasing and slowly snaked her hand down Aubrey's body and into the blonde's shorts, cupping her pussy though her underwear, resulting in a delightful moan from the blonde. Beca couldn't help but smirk, "God, I can't even tell you how much I've missed hearing that sound these past few days."

"Yeah and if you stop teasing and start pleasing, you'll get even more," Aubrey half growled, half wined.

"Your wish is my command," Beca whispered before kissing Aubrey hard and unceremoniously entering the blonde roughly with two fingers. Aubrey couldn't help but scream out in both pleasure and surprise as Beca set a rough and quick pace. It didn't take long for the blonde to start clenching down on Beca's fingers.

"Shit Beca, I'm so close, don't stop," Aubrey husked into the brunette's ear as she gripped the bed sheets tight.

Beca smirked before adding a third finger into Aubrey. Immediately after she did, a voice came from the doorway, "No fair! I leave the house to go for a run and you two start having welcome home sex without me?"

"Chloe, why don't you go ride Aubrey's face while I finish her off? I heard she got really good at it while I was gone. What do you think Bree?"

Before Aubrey could respond, she came hard on Beca's fingers, screaming her name the whole way down. When the blonde recovered, she shot Chloe a sympathetic look, "I wanted to wait for you to get home, but Beca wanted to catch up for time lost."

Beca scoffed, "At least you two had each other. I only had my hand for ten days. So if anyone has a right to feeling left out—which I don't—it would be me."

Aubrey and Chloe locked gazes before putting on predatory smiles. Beca knew those looks, they meant that she would regret what she had just said. Chloe pushed Beca onto the mattress before pulling her pants and underwear off and climbing on top of the brunette and straddling her face. Beca wasted no time in taking a long lick through Chloe's folds from front to back. The brunette reveled in the fact that Chloe was already soaked, more than likely from watching her and Aubrey. When Chloe was situated on Beca, the ginger beckoned Aubrey over and pulled her in for a bruising kiss before shoving two fingers into the blonde. Chloe's rhythm began to falter when Beca's tongue started to hit the redhead's sweet spot, but she continued until the blonde came, collapsing on the bed next to her girlfriends.

After Chloe licked her fingers clean of Aubrey's essence, she removed Beca's jeans before bending at the waist and removing the DJ's panties with her teeth. When the offending articles of clothing were removed, Chloe started reciprocating Beca's actions. The unexpected pleasure caused the brunette to moan, sending pleasurable vibrations through Chloe's core, sending her flying over the edge. Once she had recovered, the redhead removed herself from the brunette's face and hooked the smaller girl's legs over her shoulders and picked up right where she left off. The feeling of her girlfriend's tongue inside of her, tracing letters was a welcomed change from her own fingers that was quickly sending Beca into over drive. Unable to fight the orgasm any longer, Beca came harder than usual as Chloe lapped up her cum, when she was finished the redhead pulled the brunette into a kiss, allowing her to taste herself.

"Hey Chlo, normally when you eat me out, you trace patterns, but it felt like you were tracing letters this time. What were you spelling out?"

"Welcome home."


End file.
